A Spider-ManxPoison Ivy fanfic The Spider's Poison Chapter 2
by ChildOfTheSpider
Summary: Here is the second out of third part of my Spidey x Ivy fanfic. Enjoy!


As Poison Ivy kissed Spidey, he protested at first but then allowed the kiss to continue. The spandex covered man moaned softly, his Spider-Sense had triggered moments before the kiss, allowing him to know about the poison that was concealed in her black, sweet tasting lips. Ivy closed her eyes in the kiss, different feelings fell through her mind, love, lust, extecy, want, need, excitement. Ivy had never felt like this before, she had never felt a kiss more real than the one she and Spider-Man were having right there. After a few more moments of the kiss, Ivy pulled away; she didn't want to but she had no choice. "_Mhm... How's that?"_ She smirked clicking her fingers once again. making the vines that were holding him up go back into the ground. Spidey landed on his knees, supposingly weak and poisoned by her. Ivy carefully walked over to him, crouching down and putting her finger under his chin, raising his head so he could look at the stunning redhead one last time before he died. "_I wish it didn't have to be this way, Spider-Man..."_ She whispered softly, quickly leaning in and pecking his lips with her own. "_We coulda been so good together..."_ The plant lady sighed softly, letting go of his chin and and standing up straight, walking back to her throne.

"We still can be..." Spider-Man said softly, raising his head and shooting a web line at her waist from his wrist. He stood up, not weakened at all.

"_How... How are you still alive?"_ Poison Ivy looked shocked yet happy that he survived her poisons.

"I told you, beautiful, you ain't got nothing on me.." The Webhead gave a smirk on his still showing lips as he tugged on the web line, pulling her towards him. Ivy gasped but smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she was pulled onto him. She exhaled normal air as she looked up into his golden lenses, breathing softly.

"_I don't usualy fall for the hero..."_ She confessed, pressing her perfect body against his.

"I don't usually fall for the villain..." Spider-Man chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Ivy's waist.

"_I'll stop being the villian if you be my hero..."_

_"_If that's what you want, Redhead. But... I don't even know your name..."

"_Pamela. Pamela Isley. But call me Poison Ivy." _She smirked, already knowing his name. "_Be my Incy Wincy Spider..."_

_"_I'll be your Incy Wincy Spider." Spidey nodded, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers.

Poison Ivy smiled softly, tilting her head a little and pressing her black lips against his again. It was nice to know that she could feel someone, touch someone and actually kiss someone and they wouldn't die from it. She was actually happy for once.

Many months after they had shared their first kiss, Spider-Man's other identity, Peter Parker was now living in Pamela's apartment with her. Her apartment was very natural, she had plants growing up the walls and exotic flowers everywhere. They also didn't have floorboards or a carpet, Ivy had suggested that they have a more Nature kind of theme so they decided to go with a grass flooring.

Peter yawned softly as he entered their apartment from a long day at work, he groaned slightly and closed the door behind him, walking into the kitchen to see Ivy starting to make their dinner for the night. "Hey baby." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"_Hey honey!"_ Ivy replied softly, cutting acarrot into several slices. "_I'm doing pie for dinner."_

"Ooh, I love pie." He smirked, kissing her cheek.

After they had finished the pie, Peter reached over to the other side of the table, taking her hand and smiling softly. Ivy returned the smile as she leaned over, kissing his lips gently as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it..." Peter smiled, getting up and walking over to the door. Ivy followed him closely, "_What if it's someone to try and take me away again?" _She literally clung onto Peter, not letting go for anything. "Then I wouldn't let them take you away." He smiled softly at her, she smiled back at him before pecking his lips gently and unlocking the door.

"_Hello?"_

A young blonde girl stood at the door, she had dim, rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. "I'm looking for Peter Parker, my boyfriend?"

Peter looked out of the door, recognising that voice from a long time ago. Ivy raised a brow, looking seriously at her. "_Oh, is he now?"_

_"_Gwen...?!"

Gwen smiled softly, looking at Peter. "Hello, Bugboy..."


End file.
